darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Hei
| image = | alias = The Black Reaper, 李舜生(Li Shunsheng), Lee Hyunsik | gender = Male | race = Human/Contractor | messier = BK-201 | ability = Molecular Manipulation | obeisance = None | birthplace = China | relatives = Bai (Sister) | affiliation = | former affiliation = EPR, CIA, The Syndicate | occupation = | former occupation = | team = Suou Pavlichenko, Mao, July | former team = Huang (The Black Contractor), Yin (The Black Contractor), Amber (Heaven's Gate Incident), Bai (Heaven's Gate Incident), Havoc (Heaven's Gate Incident) | partner = | former partner = Yin | first appearance = The Star of a Contract Fell... | last seen = The Ark of Stars | japanese voice = [[Kiuchi Hidenobu|Kiuchi Hidenobu (木内 秀信)]] | english voice = Jason Liebrecht }} Hei (黒（ヘイ), Hei), also known as the Black Reaper (黒の死神, Kuro no Shinigami) or BK-201, is a Human who gained Contractor powers. He is the older brother of Bai and the main protagonist of the series. Appearance Hei is a young man, with black hair and dark blue eyes. When off duty, Hei can be seen in the casual attire of a Chinese transfer student. When operating as a Contractor, however, Hei dons a black, bullet-proof trench coat and a white mask. Later, after the events that transpire at Hell's Gate, Hei allows his hair to grow out to shoulder length; though he often keeps it tied in a ponytail. He also now wears a purple and black jacket and a snow cap on his head. Hei also appears to have neglected shaving. Shortly after this, however, Hei cuts his hair back to normal length, shaves, and returns to his "Black Reaper" attire. Personality As a member of the Syndicate, Hei regularly takes on false identities and personas for his missions and day to day life, such as Li Shunsheng (李舜生 (リ・シェンシュン), Ri Shunsheng): a good-natured, timid Chinese exchange student who tries to help others but otherwise generally keeps to himself. Hei is a calculating assassin. Unusually for a Contractor, Hei exhibits and sometimes acts upon emotions. Hei also has a huge appetite, often surprising people with how much he can eat. Despite having the power of a Contractor, Hei still has his human emotions. He deeply cares for his sister, Bai, and searches for her after her disappearance. After Yin's disappearance, there is a drastic change in Hei's personality. He takes up drinking, is more ruthless, quicker to anger and would often lash out at Suou, striking her across the face whenever she said something that angered him. He was rarely seen angry prior to this, but since learning of Yin's whereabouts, Hei reverts back to his previous attitude showing he has very strong feelings for Yin. Background Before he became a Contractor, Hei was a caring brother who looked after his little sister Bai. Despite his age Hei seemed to be the guardian of Bai. During a meteor shower his sister became a Contractor, with the ability to control and change matter on a molecular level, causing her to become the original BK-201. Soon after, Bai was recruited into the Syndicate. Although Hei hated killing, he did so anyway so as to be with his sister, and not view her as just a senseless killer. He became so good at fighting, that even before he obtained his Contractor power, he became known as "The Black Reaper". During the "Heaven's War", Bai went missing with the rest of Hei's team. Hei then came into possession of Bai's power and took over as the new "BK-201". He continued to serve the Syndicate in hopes of finding out what happened in South America's Heaven's Gate, and more importantly what happened to his sister. Hei also has a past history with the leader of the Evening Primrose and former Syndicate co-worker, Amber Abilities Peak Human Condition: Hei's contract powers are especially useful because of his amazing agility, speed, endurance, dexterity, and natural strength. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hei is obviously extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished acrobat easily able to do backflips and mid-air cartwheels with little effort in terms of physical strain. Hei's natural abilities are so impressive that even without his contractor powers Hei is easily able to take on other contractors. A combination of these physical attributes coupled with what appears to be the most powerful contractor power as well as a lack of obeisance arguably makes Hei the strongest character in the series. Tactician: '''Not unlike many Contractors, Hei possesses a very pragmatic and resourceful intellect; demonstrating a knack for improvisation during the heat of combat. Since Hei's contractor ability can only kill once in direct contact with the intended target, Hei often relies on taking his opponents by surprise in order to gain the advantage (as evidenced by his gambit during his first fight with Wei). His tactical unpredictability and resourcefulness coupled with his almost bullet-time speed makes him a daring foe. Contractor Power '''Molecular/Electricity Manipulation: Hei possesses the ability to generate and discharge electricity through conductive media (i.e. he cannot discharge it through air or concrete) at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men or short out a building's electrical systems. The power is more than simple electric shocks, as he can alter matter on the quantum level. He has shown the ability to transform integral particles on the quantum level. He is capable of special particle luminance, meaning he is able to change molecules similar to how humans are changed into contractors. This ability is also one of the most, if not the most, powerful and coveted powers known as it is the only one capable of altering gate particles at will. This ability is not actually his as he is really only human, but it was granted to him when his sister fused with him. While in possession of the Meteor Fragment, Hei's powers were amplified to the extent that he was able to destroy a large portion of South America almost effortlessly. :Obeisance: None. This inheritance means that, unlike other contractors, Hei doesn't have an Obeisance. The reason behind this is that he is actually a human who has fused with his sister, a Contractor, therefore he has no price to pay. Equipment *'Mask': Hei wears a white mask with a purple lightning symbol over the right eye. *'Knife': His trademark weapon is a knife on a metal wire, which he uses as an offensive weapon, a grappling hook, or as a conduit through which to discharge his electricity. *'Wire': In addition to using it with his knife, Hei also uses his wire with a carabiner attached to the end, which allows the wire to anchor to any object that it wraps around. This is also used to wrap around enemies necks and allows Hei to deliver lethal shocks. *'Black Trench Coat': Hei's long black trench coat is bullet proof (often used as a shield), and works only with his powers.The Black Contractor; Episode 2 Part in the Story The Black Contractor While wearing his mask and coat, Hei comes face to face with Louis on a rooftop in Tokyo. He comments on the price he has to pay for his powers. When Louis attempts to throw his new opponent into the air, Hei uses cables to grab onto the railing and also onto Louis himself. This starts choking Louis, and he’s soon forced to the ground. The masked man wants to know about a stolen item, but Louis only knows that a woman has it. Hei then contacts a girl named Yin to ask about the police, and she tells him how close they are. Hei then grabs Louis’s head and kills him despite his other partner’s objection.The Black Contractor; Episode 1 The next morning Hei searches for his new apartment building under the alias of Chinese student named Li Shunsheng. Li finds the place, but the landlady mistakes him for the repairman and has him fix her TV. He accomplishes this after hitting the TV a few times and a surge of electricity somehow fixes it. The landlady eventually shows him up to his room (coincidentally, the room's number is 201, the same number as Hei's star); but the two first run into his new neighbor, a woman named Haraguchi. She, however, doesn’t say anything to him and just leaves. Later that night Chiaki runs to a nearby park and finds Li there observing the starry night with his telescope. After he sees her and realizes that she’s being chased, he pushes her against the tree and kisses her so that the policemen only see what appears to be a couple kissing. Once the police are gone, Li panics and apologizes for what he did. She notices that he was looking at what she calls the fake stars and then realizes that he looks familiar. This causes Li to recognize that she’s Haraguchi and reintroduces himself, though she responds by thanking him and running off. Chiaki is then attacked by Jean. Jean attempts to knock her out with a chloroformed handkerchief, but before he succeeds, Jean is knocked out by Li. He tries to lead her away, but Chiaki thinks that he should run instead. As the two pass over a bridge, Jean suddenly materializes from a stone structure and punches Li. The force of the hit causes Li to stagger backwards to the railing, and Jean’s second punch knocks Li over and down right as a train is passing below. Having seen Jean’s Contractor abilities, Chiaki is powerless to his chloroformed handkerchief the second time around. She wakes up sometime later in a room with Jean and two other men. Chiaki then attempts to run away, but the door is locked, so she can’t get out. The lights suddenly go off, and the door surges with electricity before opening to allow Chiaki to escape. The men try to chase after her, but a black cat jumps out and into one of their faces. Chiaki runs a distance in the rain before she runs into Li again at a street corner. He catches her as she collapses onto the ground and holds her as she starts to cry. As Li carries Chiaki home, she tells him about how each shooting star signifies the death of a Contractor. On that day 10 years ago, the real starry sky disappeared and this fake sky took its place. She also tells him how her parents were killed in front of her by a contractor and tell him they are heartless beings, Li and Chiaki arrive back at her apartment, but they find that the inside has been ransacked. When Li tries to get her to change clothes and starts to leave for his own room next door, she clings to him because she doesn’t want to be left alone. Lying on the floor in Li’s dark room, Chiaki comments on how this room seems strange even though she should be used to the arrangement - it seems fake. Li offers to run away together and says that coming here and meeting her was fate, but the two soon get interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the metal walkway outside. Li and Chiaki get out of Li’s apartment and head to a restaurant in town where he reveals that he’s got an acquaintance who’s working in Macao foreign trade. She realizes that he wants to illegally enter China, but he also says that they need a lot of money for this. Since they don’t have that money, Chiaki thinks that they can sell some of the classified information she has instead. Because Li is still calling her Haraguchi, Chiaki finally tells him her real name - Shinoda Chiaki - and he formally introduces himself too. The waitress then brings an entire cart worth of food to their table, and Chiaki is shocked to find out that Li is going to eat it all. Starting to drink a little, she tells Li that he’ll get fat - he might be okay now, but he’ll definitely be fat by the time he turns 30. The two end up having a good laugh, however Chiaki suddenly stops when her eyes become lifeless for a moment. She returns to normal as soon as Li asks if she’s okay, though she then excuses herself to use the restroom. While she’s gone, the man sitting behind Li - one of his partners - warns him to quickly get what they’re after. Li then notices Jean’s two men are coming into the building, so he gets up and heads towards the bathroom. When Chiaki comes out, he rushes her towards the back, but the two of them still get seen by their enemies. Chiaki and Li take cover in the kitchen as one of their pursuers starts shooting with a gun, though Li manages to create a smoke screen by getting their enemy to shoot the flour. One of the men uses his power to explode a bag of large beans, causing them to fly at a high velocity in every direction. The beans kill the two chefs in the room, and they cut Li’s arm as he tries to escape out the back door. Blocking off the back entrance with a locker, Li buys himself some time as he runs off with Chiaki. By the time the two men go back out the front entrance and around to the rear, Li and Chiaki are gone. As the guy with the gun calls up Jean to report what happened, the other guy eats a dandelion claiming it is his price. Later Li and Chiaki are at the bottom of some stairs somewhere in the middle of the city. She bandages up his arm wound and blames herself for what happened. Chiaki thinks that it’s impossible for them to run away from their pursuers, but Li just places his hand on her cheek and notes how her tired face is like the dead. she places her head on his lap. Starting to talk about her past, Chiaki reveals that the thing she can’t forgive herself for is how the appearance of the Contractors charm her. She explains that the Contractor who killed her parents had still been a child, and although she could not see the child’s face, that sparkling became engraved into her mind because of how beautiful it was. Li suggests that it would have been better if she had lost her memory about the Contractor, but Chiaki feels that if she lost it, then she would lose herself. Eventually, she opens up the heel of her shoe to reveal a key and hands it to Li. As she’s doing so, she asks him if he has feelings that he cannot erase even though he wants to erase them. He responds by saying that Contractors are not humans - they are killing machines who wear human skins. To keep their risk at a minimum, they always kill witnesses, and Li feels that they are liars and traitors. The next day, the two take the train and eventually arrive at an area filled will coin-operated lockers. Chiaki’s key opens one of these lockers and inside is a book. Li, however, soon notices that Jean and his two men are coming after them, so they start hurrying away. On the street, he sees a police car and some officers in front of them, so he orders her to forget. She suddenly stops in her tracks and fall unconscious because of what he said, but Li continues walking. As the policemen rush to her side to help her, Jean and his goons keep chasing after Li. Hei pulls out his black coat and puts it on before he stops to read the book. He finds it filled with blank pages, and by the time he’s finished flipping through it, Jean and company have caught up. They know that he’s a Contractor and have figured out that he’s the one who killed Louis. Chiaki appears at the other side of the empty lot that Hei is standing in and can’t believe what she just heard. In response, Hei reminds her of what he said about Contractors being liars. Jean remarks that the mouse has walked into a trap, and this causes Chiaki’s eyes to turn lifeless again. One of Jean’s men then raises his gun at Chiaki, so Hei gets in the line of fire to protect her, but the bullet ends up coming from behind him because Chiaki is the one who fires. After Hei falls to the ground, Jean explains that this woman is not Shinoda Chiaki, but rather a Doll with her memories. They were using her as a trap to lure out Hei. One of Jean’s men then shoots Hei a few more times in the back to finish him off. He comments on how easy it was, but Mao then speaks up and reveals that Hei’s jacket is bullet-proof. By the time the guy with the gun turns around to look at Hei again, Hei is already back up and tosses his cable at the guy’s throat. Hei pulls the guy in and uses his powers to kill him, so the black guy responds by exploding his dead comrade’s body. Hei manages to get out of the way and throws his cable at the black guy. He is only able to catch the black guy’s left arm, but that’s enough for him to use his power to kill the guy. Jean then attempts to use his matter-exchange teleportation power on Hei, but surprisingly, Chiaki gets in the way and gets her still-beating heart taken out instead. With his attack failed and his allies dead, Jean escapes by exchanging himself with water. Huang then arrives on the scene and wonders if this was a decoy too. When he asks why Hei didn’t kill the doll, Hei explains that she wasn’t a doll - she was alive. Huang nevertheless still thinks of her as a doll and of Contractors as killing machines. Their job isn’t done yet because Jean is still on the loose, so Mao has Yin track him down through her water-enabled sensing powers. Hei thus is able to find Jean quickly, and though Jean tries to swim further out into the water, it’s too late for him. Shikkoku No Hana Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 1, pages 1, 14 & 29-30 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 2, pages 18-21 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 3, pages 4-7 & 16-24 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 4, pages 15-17 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 5, pages 2-10 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 6, pages 9-10 & 16 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 7, pages 11-25 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 8, pages 8-24 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 9, pages 4-17 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 10, pages 7-10 & 23-24 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 11, pages 2-16 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 14, pages 9-24 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 15, pages 1-5 & 9-24 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 16, pages 7-19 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 18, pages 8-20 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 19, pages 3-10 & 14-24 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 20, pages 21-24 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 21, pages 2-14 & 20-24 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 22, pages 1-2 & 20-23 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 23, pages 1-10 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 24, pages 18-24 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 25, pages 9-10 & 14-26 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 26, pages 12-22 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 27, pages 14-24 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 28, pages 1-26 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 29, pages 7-25 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 30, pages 10-23 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 31, pages 2-5, 16-18 & 25-26 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 32, pages 8 & 13-28 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 33, pages 2-17 & 22-24 Gaiden Sometime after the Tokyo Explosion incident, Hei had fought and defeated some Syndicate Contractors and had then fled with Yin to Okinawa. The two posed as newlyweds on their honeymoon, and Hei had tried to find a way out of the country. What began to bother him though was how Yin started acting on her own, including following him when he told her to stay put and arranging dinner for him at the inn. The two ended up not leaving by boat because of the ferry ticket lady’s warning about Yin getting seasick, and this led to Hei running into a woman at the hotel who looked exactly like Amber. Yin noticed this as well, and after seeing Hei talking with the woman and later feeling distant from him, Yin had made use of her observation spirit that night. Although Hei had woken up and stopped her from doing anything drastic, Yin saw enough to be able to say that the woman was not Amber but was indeed a Contractor. Yin had tried to suggest that he get out of there, however Hei had just hugged her and vowed not to leave her by herself. The next day, as Hei was checking out of the inn, he heard from the manager that the person who looked like Amber was actually a man. Realizing that the woman he had seen was an illusion, Hei ran back to his room only to find Yin gone, and he subsequently got attacked by more Contractors. Hei survived and was able to track Yin down to an old building where he got attacked again, this time by the person who looked like Amber. This person’s ability was to control his opponent’s actions, but Hei was saved when this person suddenly turned the gun and shot himself in the head, with Yin’s observation spirit appearing behind him. Hei was then able to kill most of the rest of Yin’s captors and save her, and he told the remaining kidnapper to tell the Syndicate that he’d thwart whatever they conspired to do. Unbeknownst to him, the person who looked like Amber wasn’t dead and instead talked to a certain dog about Yin’s hastened evolution Gemini of the Meteor Hei makes his appearance in Gemini of the Meteor, in his battle with April, where he kills her. He mistakes Suou for Shion, and tries to get a yet to be identified Meteor Core from her. She escapes as another contractor with the ability to teleport makes her way to the battle, after Suou escapes, Hei, and his opponent retreat from the battlefield. Later he meets with his superior at the CIA, and discusses the events that took place. As Hei walks down the street, he sees wanted posters on him, which were put up by Suou. He tracks her down, and as he searches her for the Meteor core, he finally realises that she is in fact Suou, and not Shion. As MI-6 and the Russian military arrive to capture Suou, he saves her, and attempts to escape. August 7 tracks them and a battle commences. Hei, defeats August 7, but is stopped from killing him by Suou. However, a trap was laid for Hei by the same people who he battled earlier. Some form of electric traps are set off and Hei's star vanishes. After Suou saves Hei in a trance by diving into the sea with him, Hei and Suou later have a tense conversation in which Suou states that he's catastrophically changed her life, and in which she says that Hei would be fine with killing even the person he loves, which Hei responds angrily to. Despite this, however, the two eventually bond to escape to Japan after Hei identifies a place through picture's in Suou's bag as Ikebukuro in Japan. They eventually reach a station, but are greeted by Russian agents who attempt to stop them, Tanya being among them. During this battle, Hei discovers that he has lost his Contractor powers, but still efficiently deals with several Russian agents and manages to fight somewhat equally against Tanya and her ability. He is trapped under a train carriage, and Tanya is in a position to kill him until Nika intrudes, and is seemingly killed in the process. Hei escapes in light of this distraction, only to have a runaway train, commandeered by Genma, rush towards him, which he dodges. He later witnesses the activation of Suou's dormant Contractor abilities, and watches as she targets Tanya, Mina Hazuki and Genma Shizume, stopping a teary-eyed Suou from finishing a defenseless Tanya off. Later, he, Suou, Mao in the form of Pecha, and July, with them for reasons unknown, are on a boat heading for Japan. Hei mentions Yin again, and states, sternly, that he'll kill 'her', which actually meant that he wants to kill Izanami. When finally faced with the choice to let Suou finish the mission, Hei stops Suou at the last moment from shooting Yin by calling Suou's name, he wrapped his metal wire around the barrel of her gun,causing her shot to veer off course and miss it's mark. Powerless without his contractor abilities, Hei is unable to stop the submarine. When asked by Mao about having lost his power, he offered no answer as well as no answer of why he had saved Yin. Hei calls his employer, Madame Oreille, and she confirms she knew it was Yin. Hei feels he can not trust her anymore, but Madame Oreille points out she should the one be saying that after Hei could not kill Yin like he said he would. The chain of events now have the tandem of he, Suou, Mao and July head to Tokyo to chase the submarine, taking refuge in an old house. His change of heart continues now with him telling Suou she should not shoot because she is not suited for it. Suou proposes a deal to Hei, if he stops drinking, she will not shoot anymore. Hei doesn't give her a direct answer. He had used the last of his alcohol to put in their dinner to try and take care of the canned taste Suou had complained about. Hei goes outside as if to buy more, but when Suou asks, he says he is going to buy vegetables, and Suou decides to go with him. Hei later secures the services of a underworld transporter for a way out of Hokkaido due to the need for he, Suou and July to evade capture. Hei is disguised as the father of a fallen son, played by July. Suou pretends to be Hei's daughter. Hei is double crossed by the transporter and July is kidnapped after the car he, Suou and Mao were in had its tire punctured. Suou pleads with Hei to go after July but Hei refuses. Suou pleads she needs July to use her power, Hei tells her once more he doesn't want her to use her powers any longer. She then angrily asks him why he was willing to save Yin and not July. This angers Hei as he responds harshly. Hei pursues Suou as July's observation ghosts lead Hei to Ilya Sokolov a ruthless contractor, who kills the transporter and abducts Suou, Mao and July. Hei perched on top of an eighteen wheeler gets side by side with Sokolov's car before jumping onto it. After breaking the window is able to coil his wire around the throat of Sokolov. Sokolv uses his power but the sound of Suou's voice is able to cause Hei to rebound off a passing truck back onto the car and continue to strangle Sokolov, an image of a observation ghost made by July provides a final last minute distraction. With Sokolov dead Hei recovers Suou, Mao and July as they board a train to Sendai. Unaware of the fact that their enemies are on the same train, Hei gets caught by Repnin. Repnin offers him some wine but Hei rejects it saying he has quit drinking, so instead Repnin tells Hei to feel free and order whatever he would like from the menu. Hei orders a very large amount of food, shocking others in the car. Hei's over-eating has returned, indicating that his overall mental health is improving. Repnin attempts to recruit Hei but is rejected. Not giving up, Repnin goes into how there’s been a rumor of some Contractors in the past few years who have committed suicide due to the power of a certain Doll. He wants that Doll because he hates Contractors, and he would be grateful to Hei if Hei killed Ilya Sokolov since Sokolov had previously killed Repnin’s niece. Hei, however, turns the tables on Repnin by indicting him for not being able to do anything himself, and he stabs Repnin in the hand with a knife before escaping. Repnin radios Tanya to tell her to stop the train and leave with Suou. Tanya does exactly this, but Hei pursues and is able to buy enough time for Suou to escape her captor. Hei then finishes off Repnin. He then heads of to find Suou who was being pursued by Tanya who was shot by an unknown person, Hei, July, and Mao arrive on the scene, they think that Suou was the one who fired. Hei even tells her that it’s okay for her to shoot in order to defend herself, but all of this confuses Suou, and she decides to go a different way than Hei. July follows her, bringing along Mao, and Hei makes no attempt to stop her. Unknown to Suou and Hei, Tanya’s actual killer was Shion who had been sniping from a nearby building. Inside an abandoned warehouse bathroom, Hei is shaving and has just cut his hair. He retrieves his bullet-proof coat, daggers, and wire from under a false floor in the warehouse. Hei is then seen in a disguise luring away Youko, who after realizing who he was tried to escape but was then knocked out by Hei. Genma and Misaki have realized that something is up, and they arrive just in time to see Hei carrying an unconscious Youko away. Hei manages to get away from them and knocks out Mina in a brief battle, so he’s able to escape with Youko. Later on, Hei interrogates Youko and learns of the supposed disaster that’ll happen if Izanami and Izanagi meet and of the old woman who has the memory of the future. Youko also mentions Izanami killing Contractors and the 18th Research Building before Hei sedates her and departs. Madame Oreille is waiting for Hei outside and reveals that Suou has been captured. Hei is able to find Suou with Misaki Kirihara in front of Suou’s mother’s apartment building, and he attacks Misaki thinking that she’s Suou’s captor. Suou stops him from killing Misaki, and they leave her. Hei then takes Suou to another safe house, and she asks him to call out to her like he did when he didn’t want her to shoot previously. Hei instead tells her that he doesn’t know her as a copy--to him, she is the only Suou. This causes Suou to cry, and she tells him her conflicted feelings about him, including how lonely she was away from him. Later that night, Hei and Mao see the orange moon in the sky. The next morning Suou wakes up to see Hei making a Russian dish called pelmeni. After Suou helps him cook and they all eat together, Hei gets ready to leave. Suou wants to go with him, but Hei says he will take care of his own problems reminds her that she has other things to do. Suou makes him promise to come back, and, afterward, Mao explains that Hei is going to see Yin and that Hei blames himself for changing her into something completely different from how she was before. Later on Hei finds Izanami inside the Hell’s Gate complex, but the box is empty. Instead, Mina is there waiting for him and attacks him. Hei finds himself locked in battle with Hazuki Mina, and she’s eventually able to tie him up. After kissing him as part of her remuneration, she prepares to kill him, but Kobayashi steps in and reveals that it wasn’t Hei who killed Youko. The real culprit was Shizume Genma who had betrayed them for the CIA, and the Americans have taken over control of most of the organizations inside and outside Japan. Given all this, Mina has Kobayashi and Hei go on ahead while she goes to take care of Genma, and Kobayashi takes Hei to where Yin’s body is. The body, however, is now only an empty shell, and Yin’s awakened spirit has gone to the center of the Gate. Hei Finds Yin and Suou who is losing her memories, in anger of losing her memories Suou is about to shoot Yin but Hei shows up and stops her from shooting. As he holds her, he tells her that she won’t be needing her gun where she’s going next, and he promises that he’ll always be with her. He lays her down beside July after she loses consciousness, and Yin then tells Hei that it’s not too late to kill her. By the time Misaki arrives on the scene, she sees BK-201’s star lighting up in the sky, and a bright light envelops Yin as she’s touched by Hei. Misaki notes that she didn’t hear of Hei again, but she continues to believe that he’s still alive. BK-201's star is shown shining bright in the sky and Hei is seen holding a naked Yin and walking off into the distance. Trivia * Coincidentally, Hei's apartment room number is 201, as in BK-201 References Navigation Category:The Black Contractor Characters‎ Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Former CIA Members